Giffany's,Bill Cipher's,and Gideon's revenge
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: Remember how Giffany fell in love with every boy that bought her game?Well,Dipper felt like buying it and got it. Mabel has a very bad fevers and dreams and Dipper soon becomes addicted to Giffany. With Dipper in love with Giffany, Tyrone has to take care of Mabel. But what happens to Giffany,Gideon and Bill's plan when Bill falls in love with Mabel ? MaBill!:)Diffany! Wendy's in 2
1. Giffany's Alive!

Giffany was heartbroken after her was still alive, crying. She was still at the arcade. Then,Bill came. I see you can appear as a real girl!What brings you here?Me and Gideon want to offer you a deal. Goin Mabel's broke up, not have a girl chat?You in? .Now first things first... let's get you back to your store.A boy will buy you !He sent Giffany in her disk to the store. If only Mabel knew I loved her...Not like she loves me back...I love her so much...


	2. Buying the game and Mabel's nightmare

Mabel was asleep with a VERY high fever. Giffany, she muttered. She woke up. HELP! Dipper looked at her worriedly. Sis,are you ok ? No,she said hugging him. Giffany's going to go in my dreams! Honey,she's dead. Bill fixed her. Oh. He placed a hand on her head. Hot,he muttered. Mabel,Wendy said. Maybe you should lay down. But I'm not crazy! Um - Dipper? I'm going to go out for a while. I believe you. Wendy will keep you safe,On his way he found a floating yellow light and followed it to the video game ,Giffany's game. I'll get it. He bought the game back to the shack. He didn't notice Bill watching from behind. Step 1 check. I want you Mabel,but I'm just a demon...


	3. Two love stories! (U can request MaBill!

Dipper went to his new black laptop and put in Giffany's disk. He sat on the couch and clicked start. Hi, my name is Giffanyny! What's yours ? Dipper Pines. Will you carry my books ? OK. He clicked yes and Giffany smiled. You're a great boyfriend! I am ? Yes, want to hang out with me ?He clicked sure. Great, I love you! Me too ! I love your pretty pink hair ! She smiled. My eyes shine just to see you ! Mine too ! What do you want to do ? Can I take your picture ? I wanna make Robbie jealous. Sure, she laughed. Let's be together... forever! Great! Wendy came downstairs, wide-eyed. Dipper ? What? Mabel keeps screaming Giffany. Yes ? You're Giffany? Yes,Dipper's girlfriend! His girlfriend?! Wendy you said no. I'm with Giffany. Mabel ? I'll be a minute. He walked to the copier. Tyrone smiled. Hey,I'll take care of Mabel. Good,I have a date with Giffany. Tyrone sat next to Mabel. You OK ? No, I'm scared. I'm here. I'll get you some ice cream. Bill was watching her from the window. Shooting star ... There's only 1 thing to do...

* * *

><p><strong>A<em>N: Hey! Like where this is going ? Feel free to say what you want to happen with Bill and Mabel in your reviews ! I'll pick the one I like best and use it. Thanks !:)_**


	4. A twist in plans

Bill was still watching Mabel from the window. I'll just take her to the dreamscape with me and keep her safe from Gideon. (Thanks titanic dragon !) Then she'll be _my_ shooting star. FOREVER ! I hope the precious little thing likes the dreamscape. Bill sent a note through the window. Hmm? Mabel picked it up. I need to protect you from Gideon , and take you to the dreamscape, dearest shooting star. Who sent this

? Is this a joke , Dipper ?! Mabel I'm busy! As always. ... I sent it Mabel. Standing in front of her was a man in a yellow and black tuxedo, black gloves, black shoes, and leaning on a black cane, with his feet crossed. Bill?! It's ok. He took her hand and flashed to the dreamscape . Now come. He led her to a pink sparkling room. Bill I still have to go home. Dipper- Is addicted to Giffany. I'm sorry , but you have to stay here . For how long ? He smiled evily and turned away. Oh, probably forever. But I'll make sure you love it here. Ok then. Now, sleep. He pointed a gloved finger at Mabel and she fell asleep. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. Goodnight, preciuos shooting star. You're going to be all mine! FOREVER ! He chucked evily and walked out and locked the door. All mine. Now to get rid of Dipper, Gideon and Mabel's friends and family. I'm changing our deal. Mabel is _mine._ And only mine. She belongs to me! First, goodbye Giffany and Gideon. After that , Dipper and everyone else. Bill left the dreamscape and stood in front of

Wendy. Who are you? Bill Cipher, Wendy.I make deals. You want Dipper to forget Giffany. I want revenge on Dipper. I'll make you a deal. I'll destroy Giffany if you don't say this ever happened. Deal ? She shook his hand. Deal. Good, now lets destroy pixel girl. My plan is working perfectly! Shooting star will be mine forever! Icebag is so gullable. Well, time to destroy Giffany, Dipper and Gideon! Then tend to my sweet little shooting star! I'll get rid of the redhead , too! Humans. First to separate Giffany and Dipper. ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Pretty please review! :) **

** Gravityfallsgrl **


	5. Unexpected Surprises!

Bill's P.O.V

My plan was going to work perfectly. Just then I remembered the clone. What a waste of time. I'll deal with the little pest. Wendy, I'll be right back. Okay, Wendy said, nodding. I have something to do. I climbed the stairs and entered the twins' 's clone was holding a bowl of ice cream and looking around, confused. He bent down and picked up the letter I left for my precious little Mabel. Hmm, speaking of my sweet, darling, future wife, I should check on the little sweetheart. I checked my phone and saw my lovely sugar cube asleep. She looks so relaxed and adorable. I'll tend to my dearest soon-to-be wife as soon as she wakes up. For now, my precious needs her rest. And I need to keep her _all mine. _I walked behind Tyrone. Who sent this, he muttered. I did, Cross Pine Tree. He gasped and turned around. Bill! You go away! Who's gonna make me? I asked. I will! He shouted back. Dipper- I laughed and used my powers and blew him against the wall. Why, thank you Tyrone. You'll make a fine present for my Mabel dearest. W-what do you mean? He asked. This. I pointed my finger at him and he turned into a pink sparkly rose. She _loves _ roses. And I _love _ revenge. I chuckled and tucked the rose gently into my pocket. I met Wendy downstairs. I snapped my fingers and a mallet appeared in my hands. I handed it to her. I'll be right back, Giffany. Dipper spoke. I'll miss you! She said. Me too. Dipper got up and left. Wendy took the mallet and smashed the laptop. Just then I remembered she could appear like a real girl, off screens. No matter. I'll get rid of her soon. Thanks, Wendy. Sure. I have something to tend to. Okay! Bye

Dipper's P.O.V

I heard a smashing sound. What happened? I wondered. I went to check on Giffany and see if she was ok, and I was shocked at what I saw. My laptop was broken, and sweet Giffany was laying on the floor. Giffany! I ran over to her and gently shook her shoulder. Please be ok! Please be ok! Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Dipper! Giffany! We hugged and sat next to each other. Thank goodness.

Stan's P.O.V

I entered the living room and was shocked to see Dipper with some pink-haired anime school girl. The laptop was shattered. I'm not replacing that. I was wondering where Mabel was. I hadn't seen her come down for work or breakfast, and it was already 10:45. Mabel! I called. I got no response. That was weird. Mabel! Dipper, have you seen your sister? No, and I'm glad I haven't. She's too needy. How could you say that about your sister? You're the oldest, your supposed to take care of her! Whatever. He took the girl by the hand and led her outside. I went upstairs to the kids' room and saw it empty-except for Waddles and a piece of paper. I read the paper. I must take you to the dreamscape, Shooting Star. So you've kidnapped my niece, Bill? Well it's time to get her back. Waddles came back to me with Dipper's journal in his mouth. Thanks,pig. I turned to a prophecy page and began to read... Oh,no... You can't keep my niece forever,Bill! I'll get her back! Come on, pig. We headed outside, into the forest. I'll find you,Mabel. If it's the last thing I do.

Mabel's P.O.V

My bed in the dreamscape was _so _comfortable. I yawned and streched. Then I layed back on my pillow and closed my eyes. Just then I felt a soft hand stroking my cheek. Did you enjoy your nap, my sweet? I smiled and opened my eyes to see Bill. Yes. I'm glad you did. I have a present for you, darling. He handed me a pink sparkly rose. I smiled and jumped up and hugged him. Thank you,Bill!

Bill's P.O.V

I hugged back. Mabel's hugging was so soft and comfortable. Looks like my future wife is already warming up to me. Perfect. I kissed her cheek. Is there anything I can get you, dearest? Well, I'm starting to miss Dipper,but he hasn't even looked at me since Giffany showed up. Does Dipper even care for me? ( Thanks Titanc Dragon!) She started to cry. I hugged her. I care about you, sweetness. Which is why I've brought you here to protect you. I'll take care of you. If your brother is always with Giffany,then I can look after you. Really? Now that she's warming up to me, I just have to get her to fall in love. She's _mine all mine. _Thank you, Bill. Sure, my dear. Matter of fact, I'll pay your brother a visit. Go eat, there's food for you in the hall. She smiled at me and left the room. I transported to the forest. Looks like I get to kill 2 birds with one stone, or shall I say fire!

Please review !


End file.
